


Double The Fun

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Club, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, wow so many tags that are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: You never thought that you would get the night of your life in a sex club, meeting two tall strangers that looked so much alike that it was a bit creepy.





	Double The Fun

A dry spell had done this to you. You were standing on the pavement in front of a big black door with a member-card in hand, a loud booming bass from the inside causing you to feel the music under your feet. It was your friend who had given it to you, told you that you could borrow it for the weekend because you needed it more than her. In her own words, you needed to get the tension fucked out of you, to lose control and get laid.

The name of the place was too embarrassing for you to say or even think about but you could not hide the fact that you were about to be let into a sex club, a bdsm club, in the more discreet part of town. The way you had tiptoed around the fact that you were going wasn’t like you, no, you were quite experienced in this kind of thing but you had never done it with strangers.

To you, the trust was too important to ask complete strangers to give this to you when you barely knew them but your friend had reassured you that these clubs were different. People with the same interests in the bedroom met each other here, they knew the importance of consent and great communication during rougher themes during sex.

After a long look at the card, you were let in by a bouncer that gave you a nod. Given that you had never been here before, it took you a few moments to get used to the dimly lit place but you soon found the main room that could be described as a normal club.

The reddish colours and bright lights were a wild contrast but as soon as your eyes got used to the new scenery, you found your way to the bar in the corner and sat down on a barstool. Behind you, people were dancing and talking, actually yelling into each other’s ears as the music drowned out any noise. You as well even had to lean over the bar to order a Gin and Tonic. The move made you blush as you knew that the dress you had worn was too skimpy to move too much in, it would slide up and expose your body more than what was acceptable in public but you convinced yourself that it was okay today.

When your drink arrived, you took a rather large gulp of it and though you knew it wasn’t the best idea to be intoxicated during these things, you knew you needed to calm your nerves just a little. As the liquor burned on its way down your throat, you turned on the barstool and scanned the crowd for a possible hook-up.

You were so focused on a woman and her boyfriend that you never saw the two men approaching you until you nearly dropped your glass when your shoulder was tapped. You never thought that you would end up laying your eyes on two completely identical men, possibly twins, who smiled at you. One of them decided to pay for your drink whilst the other leaned close to talk into your ear, “You looking for company tonight?”

You nodded, not quite able to tear your eyes away and avoid the fact that these men looked so alike that it was a bit scary; short hair and young faces. They looked kind of boyish but still old enough to come off as authoritarian. Doms then. You wondered if they were they really here together? A part of you hoped so even if it seemed highly inappropriate.

“C-can we go somewhere else to talk?” He continued and reached out for your hand, leading you into the entrance foyer after you had agreed.

The music died down again when you closed the door behind you, and finally, you could hear their voices properly. The one who had been in charge of getting you out here introduced them, “I’m Rick, this is Rickard.”

You said your name, voice shaking a bit more than you had hoped. You were nervous as well as extremely intrigued, the two men looking both intimidating and trustworthy which made you even more turned on by the idea of having them both. They were everything that a sub like you could hope for.

“First time here?” Rickard asked with a grin, tilting his head and giving you a once-over, his grin turning into a pleased smirk as his eyes went over your body.

“Yes but I’m liking what I see,” you said after gaining the courage to put on a bit of charm, “What are you searching for?”

“We’ve been trying to set this up for a whi-while,” Rick admitted as he gave you a thorough inspection as well, eyes settling briefly on your breasts, “Two doms searching for a sub, how does that sound?”

God, you were in heaven. That was too dirty to say no to, especially after the pleasant buzz of the gin. You nodded, taking a step closer, “Are you clean?”

They both nodded, “Are you safe?”

“Yes, the pill. Now continue, I’m listening.”

They explained their situation, how they wanted a bit of fun with a woman who knew what she was doing, and you definitely had the experience for what they wanted. They wanted rough, asking if you would be okay with slaps and marks which you agreed to without the slightest bit of hesitation. The fact that you would be able to see and feel the memories of the night before you was a treat, something you haven’t felt and seen for a while. Additionally, you agreed to some daddy-roleplay, something you hadn’t quite explored yet but it was on your list of things you wanted to try.

“ _Daddy_ ,” you tried out, tasting the word in your mouth for a moment. It felt right.

“Don’t call me that,” Rick said, and Rickard rolled his eyes.

“T-the bastard’s too narcissistic to hear anything but his own name,” Rickard explained.  

“I can work with that,” you said, more excited than ever when you were lead downstairs until you reached a long corridor with rooms on each side.

You figured that you were a few levels below the ground and when you finally stopped, you felt like your stomach was going to burst from all the butterflies inside of it. The door had a big number on it in a curly but gothic-looking font and Rick, still in charge, reached in front of you and opened it, “We reserved it for the whole n-night, no one is going to disturb us.”

Despite that fact that you had never been in a club like this, you were still not surprised by the decor of the private rooms. The walls and the floor were black, the room just as dimly lit as the rest of the place and you found leather furniture along the sides that had drawers underneath which you figured was for equipment. On the left was a rack with all kinds of bondage equipment, leashes and collars and you weren’t going to be short on condoms as well as lube, as a whole bowl was packed with it in the corner. At last the centrepiece was a big king size bed with blood-red sheets and poles in every corner, where you could tie your partner up.

“Wow,” you said as the two of them closed the door behind you. They both walked to sit on the bed and you found yourself a bit unsure of what to do next despite a threesome not being something new for you. Why could you not just do as usual?

“Sure you want this, sweetheart?” Rickard asked, clearly trying to read your face.

“Yes, just give me a moment, Daddy,” you decided to jump right into it, watching Rickard’s face light up at the name as you slid the straps of your dress off your shoulders. Luckily, you had not worn a bra today, so when you pulled it down, until it pooled around your feet, your breasts were exposed. There was no point in going slow when you had already discussed the terms. The two of them smiled and then looked at each other and gave approving nods before starting to undress as well.

You watched them with fascination, amazed at the way they mirrored each other when they pulled off their shirts and then went for their trousers. The idea of going at it with two people looking so much like each other was a dirty fantasy, something straight out of a dream and here it was, happening right before your eyes.

You felt less exposed now that they were completely naked but before you had time to admire their erect cocks, Rick held out his hand and you walked to take it, being pulled close and onto the bed. Immediately, you were laid down on the mattress and they were over you. _Rough_ , you reminded yourself, there was no time for formalities.

With a moan, you accepted Rick’s mouth on your neck who explored your sensitive skin to find the right spots where it made you almost jerk involuntarily. Rickard on the other hand was much more gentle, kissing your lips and instinctively, you reached up to wrap your arms around him.

A hand gripped your wrist. It was Rick’s, “That’s not what we agreed on, R-Rickard.”

You let your other arm fall to the mattress again, “So no touching?”

“No, not unless you’re told,” he continued, letting go when he saw you giving in.

Rickard rolled his eyes, still hovering over you and smiling down at you, “Cut her some s-slack, she’s absolutely adorable.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you put on your sweetest and most innocent voice and it made both of their cocks twitch, poking into your thighs.

Rick allowed the both of you to continue, getting back into his position and started going down your body, biting gently all the way down to your panties. It was only fair that you got naked as well, he said, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling them off. Rickard immediately reached down, a hand sliding over your stomach till he could find your already swollen clit. You were beyond aroused by now, feeling your wetness leak onto your inner thighs. Sure, it had not been long but from the very moment you had laid eyes on them, something inside of you had stirred.

Whilst Rickard kissed you again, taking control of the kiss and not letting you have any say in what was going on, much to Rick’s surprise, you felt two fingers slide into you. It was Rick, crooking his long digits upwards until they could brush against your g-spot.

“ _Oh_ ,” you groaned when your clit was stimulated at the same time, head falling back and the kiss breaking. When you felt the waves of pleasure wash over you and building, you automatically reached to touch like before and Rick responded by biting into the skin of your thigh with force, making you sure of a mark on your skin later. You yelped as well, balling your fists to make you refrain from reaching for his hair.   

“That’s it,” Rick said with a hard tone, pulling back and leaving you empty without warning, “It looks like we’re dealing with a bit of a brat, Rickard, she’s obviously doing this on pur-purpose.”

“I’m not,” you groaned, relaxing your body again, “Daddy, tell him!”

“ _I’m not_ ,” he simply mocked your voice but then winked at you, hinting that this was simply a part of the play, “Stop looking for Daddy’s help. He agrees with me, now tell me, what should we do with- _to you_?”

“Exciting,” Rickard sat up, looking to his identical partner, “Flip her over. I want to watch.”

“Just my thought, I-I-I need a good look at that ass, maybe play a little, before I ram it,” Rick said with a sleazy grin, and with that, you were roughly pulled around and onto your stomach.

“She’s all yours,” Rickard announced, crawling off the bed to sit on the sofa and letting Rick take over. He started off by simply running his palm over your behind, grabbing one cheek and shaking it a little so your flesh jiggled and in front of you, you saw Rickard stroke himself as he watched you being fondled.

“Now,” Rick sounded like he was about to give you a lecture but instead he slapped your ass and made you jolt forwards on the bed, gripping the sheets and groaning at the sweet burn of his hand. More, you needed more to stop being a brat. Above you, Rick continued his beginning lecture, “When I-”

Rickard cleared his throat at that and Rick sighed, “When _we_ say no touching, we mean it, sweetheart. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” you were barely finished before another painful smack that made you pant and made your head hang between your shoulders rained down on your skin. Rickard was stroking himself a little faster, probably loving the pained expression on your face, his breathing getting more rapid in the background. You wanted to see his reaction, looking up and feeling your pussy throb when you gained eye-contact; his eyes looked absolutely wild.  

“S-say my name,” Rick scraped his nails over the redness you guessed was forming on your ass and it stung so much that you were in tears.

“Yes, Rick,” you tried again, burying your head in the mattress. In return, you felt his rough hand rub the place he had slapped you with a lot more kindness than what was in his voice. You noted that you had to remember that Rick was the narcissist of them, forgetting to say his name was out of the question.   

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” He asked, continuing his caring touches. You nodded, letting out a whimper for show but Rick responded by hitting the same place once more, “Good. It’s supposed to.”

“Don’t you think she’s had e-enough?” Rickard interrupted, and your gaze returned to him, sending him a thankful expression; if Rick was going to fuck your ass, you did not need it to be stinging as much as you enjoyed a spanking.

“Are you getting bored over there?” Rick asked with a scoff, “Not that I’m surprised, your dick must be bored from all the alone-time y-you have with it.”

You couldn’t help but giggle a little at that, hiding your face once more to stifle it. Rickard rolled his eyes, a thing he seemed to do a lot around his friend, and crawled onto the bed.

“You’re being _reaaal_ funny,” he grumbled but then looked down at you, “Anyway, if you want her ass, I want her cunt. No discussions. W-who’s first?”

You decided not to say anything, concluding that there was a reason why they referred to you as were you not even here. It was oddly hot and so, you just lay still and waited for whatever was coming. You hoped it was you soon.

“I thought we could share her, fill her up real good,” Rick replied, causing your heart to leap into your throat. Them both at the same time?

“Let’s not overwhelm her,” Rickard mumbled, and you were almost going to burst. He was such a sweetheart despite their promise of going rough, “Weren’t you the one who wanted to get sucked off? Y-you kept talking about that before we got here.”

“Fine,” Rick got up from your thighs and you realised that your feet had been sleeping. You rolled onto your back, spreading your legs without a word and Rick looked slightly jealous when Rickard settled between them. His gaze fell on your cunt which was aching to be fucked by now, the spanks having sent excitement throughout your body without you realising how much more wet it had made you. Still, Rick did not complain, only shifted on the bed till he was sitting on his knees besides your head.

Meanwhile Rickard slid into you without warning, grabbing your thighs and pulling you flush against him until he bottomed out. The sudden stretch of your pussy made your eyes roll back into your skull and as he set out a pace, you decided to close them instead and enjoy the ache his generous girth provided.

You both moaned in unison, Rickard lifting your legs up to wrap them around his waist. The rhythm felt good but not so good that it would make you come and hopefully not good enough to make Rickard come. You hoped he was able to control himself, not spoiling the fun, but voicing your concern was probably enough to get another smack to the bottom.   

Suddenly, you heard shuffling besides you and opened your eyes once more. Rick, who had been quiet for a minute or two, was shifting on the bed to lie besides you, propping his head up on his elbow and reaching down between your legs to rub your clit as you were fucked open. It made you clench involuntarily around Rickard’s cock, making him grunt and slow down a little, “Jeeesus, y-your pussy is fucking magic.”

“Don’t come, Daddy,” you moaned, daring to say it, and Rickard just chuckled as he gave you a hard thrust in return for that remark.

“Shut up, you,” Rick laughed, fingers quickly rubbing from side to side but instead of keeping quiet, your moans just increased in volume until you already felt on the verge of having what you expected to be your first orgasm of the night.

“She’s not shutting up any time soon,” Rickard laughed, leaning a bit forward to change the angle of his hips. He then sped up again, hips slamming into yours with such precision that you felt like you would see stars any moment now.

“I-I can make her,” Rick crawled to kneel besides your head, the loss of clit-stimulation being a slight ( _a big_ ) disappointment but you weren’t here to demand anything, “Open up.”

You did as you were told, letting your mouth fall open with a moan and in the next second, Rick had leaned over you and you felt his length slide into your wet mouth. You closed your lips around him, sucking expertly whilst he moved his hips to fuck your mouth.

The sensations were overwhelming despite them having agreed on not causing you to feel like that, Rickard’s cock making your whole pussy pulse and scream for your climax and Rick’s cock occasionally poking at the back of your throat when he became a little too enthusiastic.

You gagged when he held you by your hair and pulled you down on his cock, tears filling your eyes and spilling down your cheeks but instead of pulling back, Rick sped up his hips whilst holding your hair in a tight grip, “Look at her, she’s about to sob.”   

“So. F-fucking. Pretty,” Rickard praised, accentuating each word with a hard thrust and causing you to whimper around Rick’s length.

Rick just moaned in agreement but finally pulled away when you swallowed around him to prevent the spit in your mouth from sliding down your chin. It had obviously been too much, “Fucking hell, that was close.”

“Can’t handle deepthroating?” You decided to be bratty again, trying hard to catch your breath and blinking up at him.

“I think it’s about to be my turn, don’t you think, Rickard?” Rick said without looking at him, eyes glued to you, “You’re being way too s-soft on her anyway, listen to her! If she can still breathe and talk, you’re doing it fucking wrong.”

Rickard had stopped moving to glare at his friend, “Shut up and go get the lube then, show me what I’m doing wrong, you bastard.”

“I’ll show you,” Rick simply said, confidence in his voice as he got off the bed to grab a handful of lube-packets from the bowl in the corner.

“Hello?” You said in dismay, gesturing to Rickard’s hips that were not moving.

“You know for a sub, you’re quite commanding,” Rickard gave you a single, teasing but hard thrust that send you upwards on the bed and made you groan, “M-maybe you do need some dick in your ass.”   

The lube-packets were thrown onto the bed, Rick motioning for Rickard to get off of you, “This position isn’t going to work, and you know it.”

“What should I do?” You asked and sat up, curling your toes when you felt Rickard pull out of you. There was nothing worse than being empty when one hadn’t even gotten off.

“Don’t look so sad, you’ll be f-full of cock in a moment or should I say _cocks_. Straddle him,” Rick said as he ripped open a packet of lube, drizzling it onto his fingers, “Go on.”

Rickard laid down and you followed orders, the anticipation of what was about to happen making your heart thump in your chest. Jesus, it had been a while and despite being nervous, you couldn’t wait.

“No, straddle his cock, you fucking ditz,” Rick said behind you, making you blush in embarrassment. Immediately, you reached below you and grabbed Rickard’s dick, guiding it into your pussy once again and sinking all the way down. He groaned, hands finding your hips to pull you forwards.

“You need to get on your knees and l-lean forward, baby,” Rickard explained, helping you into the right position until you had your ass exposed. This was always tricky but they seemed to know what they were doing.

“Like this, Daddy?” You asked and blinked sweetly.

“Perfe-”

“Don’t fuck her yet,” Rick said, carefully opening another packet and drizzling it over your ass. When it dripped down the cleft and between your cheeks, you shivered at how cold it was and reminded yourself that you needed to relax, if this was going to be good.

“Then hurry up,” Rickard said, hands exploring your body and running over your breasts, “Look at her, I can’t wait.”

“Then why don’t you marry her,” Rick scoffed, his already slick fingers scooping up some of the lube between your cheeks, “A-are you ready?”

“Yes, Rick,” you remembered saying his name this time, letting out a deep breath and still tensing up slightly when you felt his fingers stretching you open in the next second. Behind you, Rick ordered you to relax and you tried your hardest.

His fingers were inside of you and it felt intense for your muscle to be stretched after so long, especially when he tried to scissor and unscissor them. You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut to force yourself to take it.

Underneath you, Rickard was catching on to how it felt for you, a hand sliding down to rub your hip affectionately, “Relax, sweetheart. Daddy won’t let it hurt.”

“It- it doesn’t hurt,” you finally moaned, carefully moving just a smidge, “Just intense.”

“Don’t you move,” Rick gave your ass a slap that made you jolt on Rickard’s cock. You both groaned and Rick sighed, still fingering you open, “I-I guess I asked for that one.”

“I can take it now,” you informed him, reassured him by breathing deeply and finally relaxing like you had wanted to all the way through, “Please, Rick.”

Rick pulled out his fingers slowly and you could hear him shuffling on the bed behind you, ripping yet another packet of lube. He waited until Rickard spread his legs underneath you, the movements making you moan again as his cock shifted inside of you and then Rick was on his knees, leaning over your back.

Slowly, you felt his cock breach the ring of muscle that, despite having been prepped, still stung at the girth. They both had impressive cocks after all, thick and long at the same time, a thing you rarely saw go hand in hand. It meant that they filled you up well, and now that Rick was all the way inside of you, you felt them push against that little wall of muscle between your ass and your pussy and _holy hell_ , it was like they were splitting you open.

“Oh my God,” you said with a shaky breath, gripping the sheets underneath you to get used to the feeling. If any of them moved now, you wouldn’t know what your body would do. Below you, Rickard was staring at your face with nothing but pure wonder, examining every little detail; the widening of your eyes, the crinkle of your nose, how your mouth fell open. He held a hand up when Rick was about to thrust, stopping him.

“Give her a mo-moment,” he said, rubbing your hip again.

“ _Fine_! But we said rough, didn’t we?” Rick grumbled but still allowed Rickard to make a decision for once. The three of you stayed in the position for a few minutes until your breathing was under control again.  

“Okay,” you said at last, feeling confident in yourself to give them what they had clearly wanted from the moment they saw you, “Do I move?”

“Yes,” they said in unison and with that, you lifted your hips and slid up on both of their dicks before sinking down again. All three of you swore, the start-pace a bit uneven and confusing for all of you but soon, with a bit of work, you found a rhythm that made you able to bounce on their cocks.

It finally worked, and it felt fucking amazing, the heads of their cocks hitting your g-spot from each side. You were a gasping mess and so were they, loud obscene slick and smacking noises filling the room as well. A part of you wondered about exactly what they felt during this but you were sure they could feel their cocks brush together indirectly inside of you, stimulating each other as well as you, and the thought was delicious.

You clenched when Rickard hit your g-spot to perfection, your body squeezing the both of them without any control of it and their whines were enough to know that they could indeed feel more than just you; a man had never made such a noise when simply fucking you.

“She’s perfect,” Rick groaned, speeding up his thrust and Rickard and you following suit just after, the sensation of it all simply doubling and making sweat form at your brow, “Sweetheart, feels like fucking heaven.”

Your hands were bunching up the sheets by now, the grip only tightening when they started to pound you and everything below your navel felt like it was burning. Your muscles could barely handle anymore but still, they made every thrust more brutal due to their desperateness for getting off and filling you.

You were stuffed to the brim with cock and still despite how it was so deliciously rough, your clit was untouched and barely got the stimulation you needed to come. If only they would touch you soon, you thought when your mind, for a brief second, wasn’t blank.

Rickard’s hands on your hips were moved, a single on tightening its grip whilst the other one snaked its way down between your legs. Sure, these guys were strange, and definitely not twins, but they weren’t mind-readers, right?

You did not really care right now, a couple of fingers finding your clit made everything else irrelevant. You could feel that Rickard had a hard time seeing what he was doing, most likely terrified of shifting and ruining the rhythm but when he finally rubbed his fingers on you, quickly from side to side, you cried out.

“Fuck- _fuckfuckfuck_ ,” you panted, every word followed by tiny puffs of air. The very core of you shook as the orgasm snuck up on you so fast that it was almost embarrassing, and it hit you like a train; legs shaking, arms giving out and muscles clenching quickly around the cocks deep inside of you.   

“Shit,” Rickard said breathlessly, pushing up into you with force and continuing to fuck you. He was close, you could hear it because his breathing was like earlier when he had had to lower his enthusiasm and surely enough, he came with a grunt, staying inside of you so he could finish in your pussy, a hot sensation erupting inside of you.  

Rick followed behind him, speeding up his thrusts and finally shuddering as he emptied himself inside of you as well. The feel of warm come in your cunt _and_ your ass was crazy erotic, leaving you unable to breathe properly or even think any kind of thought. You could only feel. No other sense was working.

The three of you lay in a sweaty and completely exhausted heap. None of you had your breathing under control and none of you seemed to want to move for a very long time, feeling dazed and extremely satisfied.

“Jesus,” you heard Rick mumble, being the first one to break the silence. Carefully, he pulled out of you and Rickard seemed to understand that it was time he pulled out as well. Immediately, you felt come leak from you and onto the sheets.

“Yeah, I-I need some fucking water after that one,” Rickard chuckled and slid out from underneath you, making sure you were comfortably lying on your back before leaving the bed much contrary to Rick who had just gotten up without warning.

You heard them walk around in the room but right now, you could barely even lift your own head to look at them and what they were doing. The ceiling was interesting, you tried to convince yourself and slowly, you also found yourself drifting in and out of sleep, senses on overload.

Suddenly, you heard the door and despite your aching body, you sat up quickly in almost panic and anger. Did they just leave you without a word?

“Don’t worry,” Rickard’s voice was a relief and you turned to see him fully clothed again, “Rick just went to the bar to get you some water and he is also picking up a towel… for, y-y-you know.”

His eyes wandered down your body for a quick second and you followed his gaze, realising that you were absolutely covered in come and your own wetness between your legs. With a blush, you cleared your throat, “Thank you.”

“So, can we see you again?” Rickard asked.

 _That_ you had not expected, and you looked just as surprised as you felt.

“W-well?” He waited for an answer.

“Yes, yeah, definitely,” you said, letting yourself fall back into the mattress.

“Good.”

Then there was silence and it was pleasant. You needed to calm down, everything in you fighting to stay awake due to your body being overwhelmed and you closed your eyes to rest until Rick came back.

You weren’t sure how long it had been when Rickard woke you up, holding a bottle of water out for you. Rick was smirking at you from the sofa along the wall, watching you gulp down almost the entire thing, “My, fucking, my, l-looks like we wore her out real good.”

Rickard snickered, nodding, “And here I am, already asking for when round two will be.”

“So, he told you,” Rick said, and you nodded.

“I think she’s got potential,” Rickard held out the towel next. You started giving yourself a thorough wipe-down, knowing that it would only do a superficial job.  

“A shame we have to get going or I w-would’ve suggested round two in this same night,” Rick bragged.

“I have to go too,” you lied, looking around for your panties and wondering what they had been thrown at, “A shame though, I loved this.”

“We, or, _I_ put your clothes on the chair in the corner,” Rickard said with a soft smile, “We really have to get going.”

You thanked him, getting up to get dressed and at least try to look decent. Rick and Rickard both stood now, nodding in agreement and exchanging looks of approval like earlier. Rick, the boss of them, was the one to say their goodbyes.

“We’ll definitely s-see you,” he said, heading for the door and Rickard following suit, “We’re here every Friday night.”

The room went extremely quiet when they closed the door behind them but instead of dwelling on it, you decided to fix your dress straps instead.

When you accepted the way you looked, you walked out of there, still uncertain if this had really just happened. Two things you were certain of though: The ache in your lower body did not lie and your friend was not getting her member-card back.   



End file.
